


Book of Poems

by Nen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker





	1. Name

One word  
That describes you,  
That gives you an identity,  
That is completely yours, and yours alone.

This one word, varying from one to multiple syllables,  
Is a gift from your loved ones,  
That holds numerous meanings:  
Light, peace, harmony, courage, and purity.

This word is dripping with raw envy,  
Pulsating with anger,  
Screeching in pain,  
Crying with tears,  
Declaring with determination,

Laughing boisterously,  
Stuttering nervously,  
Murmuring seductively,  
Whispering softly,  
Smiling with happiness, and  
Watching in deathly silence.

Without this word,  
You are nothing, but  
An empty, thundering abyss,  
In your soul.

“My name is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


	2. Story

The wind is blowing softly,  
Whispering in my ears.  
Sending me chills,  
Of an untold story.

A story of the thundering mountains,  
Of the silver-tongued rivers,  
Of the swaying flowers in an emerald sea, and  
Of the light, inside of me.

This light from within, expands into my inner fibers,  
Pulsating, breathing, and glowing.  
It spreads from the bowels of my organs,  
To the hollow marrow of my bones, and  
Weaves into the wirings in the tendons of my shell.

This fluorescent essence stretches outwards to the surface of my skin,  
Etching markings on this protective layer,  
Reverberating, and echoing with vibrant colours,  
Calling, reaching and grasping the earth.

From where I stand,  
Roots and shrubs grow,  
Coiling around my body,  
Sprouting branches that twists towards the bright sky, and  
Blooming efflorescence that captures the human eye.

Two hearts beat,  
In a synchronized dance,  
Now forms a harmonious bond,  
To become one entity,  
In this terrestrial world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


	3. Gift

The stars pulse,  
As the creature beats its wings,  
Slowly, smoothly,  
Gliding through the stellar sky.

Scales shimmering,  
Eyes glowing,  
As its lithe body flows,  
In this ocean of light.

Down below,  
At Mother’s chest,  
Lies a beast, sleeping soundly,  
Beside the tree of life.

With a gentle breeze,  
It lifts its head,  
And opens its eyes,  
To empty, cold darkness.

It lets out an anguished cry,  
To the unseen heavens.  
The tree beside this being,  
Gleamed with radiance.

The winged reptile,  
Drawn in by the sound and light,  
Hovers in front of the blind beast, and  
Gives its soul,  
to illuminate the creature’s world.

Obscurity lifted,  
The four-legged being,  
Glimpses the suns,  
Now blazing with a new soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


	4. Time Bomb

Tick Tock Tick Tock

They know that you know,  
That they are upset.  
However, they do not want to tell you,  
So, you have to make the first move.

Tick tock tick tock

Poking, needling,  
Nagging, nosing,  
Prying, and pestering,  
Just so you could reach out to them.

Tick tock tick tock

Yet, finally when you find out,  
The reason for their anger,  
They burst out of their shell,  
Like a swirling inferno,  
Burning you with their fury.

Just like a ticking time bomb,  
They pretend they are okay,  
Even if you know they are not,  
So, when you care enough to inquire,  
Their bottled emotions still lash out.


	5. Nature

1) The sun is shining,

The wind is softly speaking,

As the water flows.

 

2) The leaves fall gently,

The earth heavily rumbles,

As trees groan faintly.

 

3) The harp plays smoothly,

In the bright heavenly sky,

The chorale of peace.


	6. Fangirls

A fangirl who once saw an elf  
Ran screaming right into her shelf.  
She sat up all dizzy,  
And tries to call Lizzy,  
Only to find that it’s her cat, Elf.


	7. Journey

They are there for you,  
When you really need them.  
Through the twists and turns of life,  
From happiness, to sorrow,  
And back again.  
So, when the time comes,  
You would be there for them too,  
As all friends do for each other.

But they would not let you.

Why?

After all they have done for you,  
Why cannot they accept your help?

Is it the fear of revealing their true selves?  
Or is it the distress of not being worthy of your kindness?

Nevertheless, you embark on a long journey,  
Determined to gain their trust,  
As you have done for them,  
When they have travelled the path of life,  
Loyally alongside you.

For there is nothing greater,  
Than experiencing their growth as humans,  
As an honest and ardent companion,  
So, that they can finally turn to you,  
And say thank you.


	8. The Lack Of

The shackles of my being binds me

As I try to break free.

I haul the decayed chains

In the dimmest part of my mind.

 

With each flaw a new manacle,

I’m not good enough, clink!

A cuff on my right arm appears.

I can’t do anything right, clunk!

An iron ring surrounds my left arm.

 

My obstinacy fastens ankle bracelets,

My insipidity secures a rust-covered necklace,

My commanding voice is stolen,

As my disappointment embraces me.

 

How I long to reach out

To grasp the ever-present light,

To transport me to an emerald ocean

Under the cerulean heavens,

Where Peace and Calm lay.

 

Yet my desire shatters

As self-hate blinds me,

So, that I may never hold hands

With self-acceptance.


	9. Music

A sweet sound can be heard

From an apartment window,

A melody full of peace and harmony,

A dreamy lullaby.

 

The next day, the tempo quickened.

The staccato notes hopped from tree to tree,

Key to key, pulse to pulse,

A reverberation of joy and love.

 

Months passed, furious chords were blasted,

Shrieking with discord, a cacophony of pain,

Fingers bruised and shaken,

Face strained, pulled into a tight grimace.

 

Hours later, a melancholy tune softly spoke,

Weaving a tale of guilt and remorse.

Notes weeping, a minor chord,

And then there was silence.


	10. Happiness

A form of happiness

Can be given

From humble things in life,

Such as breathing and living.

 

One can find contentment

Through small gestures of loved ones;

A smile, a twinkle of the eyes,

And fleeting touches or warm embraces.

 

One can enjoy Mother’s gifts;

The blue-green oceans,

Paired with the cerulean sphere,

And the emerald fields splashed with colours.

 

Yet, with all pleasantries,

There must be negative energies:

Sorrow, fury, stress, anxiety,

And some fall even further in the abyss.

 

That is when one must choose

To gain happiness once again,

Through effort and drudgery,

As all emotions are ephemeral.


	11. Literature

The scent of paper calms the soul,

Muscles relaxing, body curled, eyes closed,

Transporting the mind to a place

Outside of our own.

 

A world of fantastical creatures,

Of refined characters.

Of war, life and death,

And of mighty bonds.

 

A universe to improve the creative perception,

To obtain inspiration in the humblest of things,

To pick up a pen and write,

Or to share innovative ideas.


	12. Kindness

As she walks through

The door of the grocery store,

She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking,

As various pairs of eyes seem to follow her.

 

First day on the job,

And it’s a disaster.

She keeps her tears in,

To not embarrass herself further.

 

After two hours of nonstop madness,

Of annoyed and impatient customers,

She takes her short break,

And spends it weeping.

 

A co-worker stumbles upon her,

And helps her calm down

Before inquiring her situation,

To which she mumbles “nothing”.

 

“Tell you what,” says the co-worker,

“If you get stuck or stressed, call for me.”

And she does, and

Her dread slowly fades.


	13. In the Eye of the Storm

In the darkness of this world,

Deadly waves crashes,

Sweeping lives in colossal masses

To obtain absolute power.

 

The air is heavy, and

Charged with certainty.

No hesitation whatsoever

To adjudicate what is "right" for the "greater good".

 

Thunder deafens sentient beings,

Cut off from knowledge

Other than enlightenment 

Fed only to them.

 

Yet, in the Eye of the Storm,

A mighty hand emerges

From the deep abyss,

To grasp the eternal light.

 

The oppressive gloom brightens,

The thrashing currents slows,

The striking bolt becomes more thoughtful,

As peaceful silence clears the mind.

 

Fingers blazing of love, empathy and respect,

Embracing the palm of Night,

In acceptance and understanding.

*AMOR VINCIT OMNIA, 

 

Love conquers all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AMOR VINCIT OMNIA = Love conquers all (omnia vincit amor, Latin phrase from Eclogue X by Virgil. Also shows up in the following works: Amor Vincit Omnia (Caravaggio), 1601–1602 painting by Caravaggio, Amor Vincit Omnia (Draco Rosa album), 2009 album by Draco Rosa, Amor Vincit Omnia (Pure Reason Revolution album), 2009 album by Pure Reason Revolution, Love Conquers All, novel by Fred Saberhagen, "Love Conquers All" a song by Radio Werewolf, Love Conquers All, 1922 compilation by Robert Benchley, Love Conquers All, name of a specific edit of Terry Gilliam's 1985 film Brazil, "Love Conquers All", song by Deep Purple from their 1990 album Slaves and Masters, "Love Conquers All", song by Yes from their 1991 album Yesyears, "Love Conquers All" (ABC song), 1992 single from their album Abracadabra, "Love Conquers All", song by Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio from their 2001 album Make Love, And War; The Wedlock Of Equilibrium, and Love Conquers All (film), 2006 film by Tan Chui Mui.)


	14. Lady Grey

In a bleak, dispiriting realm,

Walks Lady Grey,

A soul chained by tasks,

Schedules and obligations.

 

Day in and day out,

She labours through

Her responsibilities.

Only existing, never living.

 

She completes favours,

Without asking one for herself.

She gives her energy to others,

Without receiving anything in return.

 

One morning, Lady Grey

Stumbles upon Life:

A free spirit,

Unencumbered by restraints.

 

"What is wrong?" Life inquires.

"I am miserable," Lady Grey answers.

"I can only exist, not live."

The animated soul only grins brightly.

 

"Take my hand,

And I will show you 

What it truly means to live

Through pain and suffering,

 

"To experience fury,

Sorrow, remorse and hope.

You will conquer obstacles,

And find your happiness."

 

Thus obeys Lady Grey,

And the shackles shatters,

As the two souls

Meld into one.


	15. Dance

Ever since he was young,

He had immersed himself

In the world of dance,

Just like his mother before him.

 

From hip hop to tap,

And jazz to contemporary,

He waltzed his way through ballroom

To find his true calling.

 

Back straight,

Feet pointed,

Arms graceful,

A merciless choreography.

 

He came out of practice

With aches, pains,

Bruises and blisters,

Yet he still could not do it right.

 

With the constant frustration in classes,

As well as the teasing that he had endured,

All stress and worry

Were weighing him down.

 

One day, all his efforts

Paid off, as he spread

His feathery cerulean wings 

To fly without a care in the world.


	16. Identity

Miles often observes his friend at school,

Struggling with his inner self

As the teenaged population judges

And discriminates them.

 

One day, a handsome man,

Another, a gorgeous lady,

And the next day, a neutral soul.

The cycle repeats once more.

 

This individual is shunned and scorned

For the way they are

And for their fluid identity,

Preventing them from self-happiness.

 

One morning, Miles pulls his friend

Over to the side of the halls, and says:

"No matter what others say,

I love you for you."

 

For the first time in months,

His companion cracks a brilliant smile.

His eyes, now alive

As his spirit soars in the sky.


	17. Opinions

When someone tells Naomi 

That she is incorrect in an essential topic,

In which she is well informed,

The vein in her temple pulses.

 

She is not irritated 

That her opponent opposes her, oh no,

She despises the way their opinions

Are constructed and delivered.

 

Instead of basing their view

On facts or experience,

Others just toss and fling

Their assumptions to their fancy.

 

These conclusions are too light,

Too starved from their validity

That they shrivel and shatter

Once thrown towards the educated.

 

Therefore, instead of becoming enraged,

Naomi summons her patience,

And kindly informs her adversary

On the subject at hand.

 

Once acquainted with the issue,

They have a choice whether to accept it or not.

However, at least they have developed 

A concrete hypothesis that challenges others around them.


	18. God of Death

As the god of mortals  
Gazed upon the young Mistoa,  
Hand outstretched, a gesture,  
Ready to close the contract;  
A seal for the spirit,   
A bind for the soul.

A half-breed, a mere mortal,  
Is all that they are, yet  
Fluid in their form and nature,  
As well as powerful on the throne,  
Their sightless eyes blaze,  
With the fury of an unjust world,  
And the untold story of crimson glory.

The contrived divine  
Hesitates to return the gesture,  
As they ponder,  
Whether they should really  
Shed their roles as The Outcast,  
The Unwanted, and The Punished   
Among the transcendent,  
And return to the ephemeral realm,  
Thus, leaving the Heir to seize their burden.

“Before proceeding,” began the Mortal God,  
“What is your true intention?”  
The elvish beast lifts their chin indignantly  
And declared: “To restore justice   
In this cruel, chaotic world.”

Then, in that moment,  
The creature clasped the half-ling’s hand  
Before replying: “Then acknowledge me, mortal,  
Who am I?”  
“You are Manna, God of Mortals”  
“And what is your desire?”   
“To become God.”

And in a split second,   
Time, a relentless element,  
Slowed to a crawl,  
When the god sees   
Who this enigmatic being truly is.

Ruthless, bloodthirsty, and ambitious,  
They sacrifice more   
Lives than they can count.  
Head thrown back,  
Howling on top of the pile   
Of corpses that they failed to save,  
In a maniacally triumphant grin.

It is in this fleeting second  
That Manna realizes   
That they have made a mistake once more,  
And underestimated the sinful nature of mortals,  
As they have done with the god's seven cursed creations.

However, what is done, is finished,  
As the marks are etched in the depths   
Of their skin, a symbol of their bonds  
To one another.  
Manna narrowed their glowing eyes,  
As they plan to wait the day  
To undo their blunder,  
By putting the royal blood to rest  
And to break the contract,  
As the God of Death.

**Author's Note:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


End file.
